Without a Last Name
by DePpLyiNLuV
Summary: Until she meets you, I shall not tell her about you. And until she meets you, she will be without a last name."
1. Have you been drinking rum again?

Authors Note: I own nothing except Jessica and everything else you don't recognize. I LUV JOHNNY DEPP! Too bad he's married with 2 kids and a wife. I don't know if I'm going to continue this story. Review and tell me if I should. If you have nothing nice 2 say about the story, don't say it because I will simply ignore you.

P.S. If you have a better title, ideas are welcome.

_"Where is that girl?"_ Scarlet thought to herself, running through the house. She was an old woman now, having quit being a whore when her daughter was born. "_I swear if she snuck out for rum again…"_

Scarlet's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the front door slam. She rushed to the front of the house to meet her daughter.

"Jessica! Where have you been?" Scarlet yelled waving her hands at her 18 year old daughter.

"Just out…and don't call me Jessica." The girl said with a wave of her hand. 

Jessica was quite beautiful for her age. Her dark brown curls cascaded down her back and her eyes were so dark her pupils seemed to disappear. She looked nothing like her mother. She wasn't tall at all, but she was very animated. She was stubborn and went to any lengths to get her own way. 

"I will call you whatever I please. I'm your mother. Now tell me where you were." Scarlet said, resisting her urge to slap the girl. It was a bad habit of hers.

"I just did." Jessica smiled. "I was out. And now I'm tired so if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep."

"You were out getting rum weren't you?" Scarlet pointed an accusing finger at her daughter.

"I'm of age, and what do you care? You introduced me to it." Jessica said impatiently. She had only had one bottle, but she was drunk enough to be exhausted.

"Fine. But don't sneak out ever again. Please Jessie?"  Scarlet pleaded.

"Why are you so worried?" Jessica asked. Her mother never got worried, not even if she snuck out.

"I heard that a pirate ship was seen not too far from here." Scarlet said, wringing her hands in worry.

"Mother really, its Tortuga, what else do you expect." Jessica rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why her mother was so worried. Tortuga was a pirate paradise, and her mom knew that. Especially having slept with many of the pirates who came here.

"I don't want you near that harbor." Scarlet said sternly. Her daughter had acquired an obsession with pirates over the years. _"It's your own fault." Scarlet told herself. "_Telling her the tales of the Black __Pearl___ and its captain". Scarlet knew the adventures well, having slept with Captain Jack Sparrow on more than several occasions._

"Ugh." Jessica said and walked down the hall into her room. The house wasn't big, it was only an apartment above a bar that Scarlet's father owned, but it was enough for the two of them. Jessica loved her room. She had collected many pirate knick knacks and they were scattered around her room on various shelves. One entire wall was covered in swords of different sizes and shapes. Jessica flopped onto her bed.

"Why does she constantly have to butt in?" Jessica asked herself out loud, playing with a pistol she had found only yesterday. It would be a good idea to go to the harbor. Jessica had dreamed all her life of seeing a pirate ship and meeting a pirate. But it wasn't just any pirate ship she wanted to see. She wanted to see the Black Pearl. Even more she wanted to meet the captain, Jack Sparrow. She wanted freedom. To get away from this godforsaken island that was Tortuga. 

Her thoughts were cut in half when she heard gunshots and screams outside her window.


	2. Aboard the Black Pearl

A.N.: I don't own anything except Jessica and everything else you don't recognize. I luv Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. Yay Pirates! Well, read away and review::::::::::::::

Usually the window gave a beautiful view of the ocean but from what Jessica could see, there was nothing beautiful about it now. There were women screaming, guns firing and the occasional sound of a sword coming in contact with another sword. 

"Pirates." Jessica whispered excitedly. She grabbed a sword off the wall and put a few shots in the pistol she had been playing with. She looked down to realize she was in a dress.

"Bloody Hell, I have to change." Jessica said. She changed faster than lightning, throwing on a men's shirt and pants. She tied her hair back with a piece of cloth and ran down the hall. She was just about to open the door when somebody grabbed her wrist. She turned around to see the face of a pirate.

"Ello luv. What's a pretty lil thing like you doing with a sword?" The man said, his speech slurred. Jessica would never admit it to anyone, but she was scared. The pirate was young, maybe in his 20's, but she was terrified. Her eyes scanned the room for her mother.

"Lookin for ye mother? Ye won't find her." The man said. 

"What happened to her?!" Jessica yelled. She knew…her mother was dead, and the last thing she said to her was Ugh. 

"Got shot. Wasn't on purpose. Runnin to yer room I spose. Shot came through the wall." He said. 

"Oh…" Jessica fainted. She fell onto her sword, cutting herself in the stomach.

"What do ye think we gonna do with her Cap'n?" Gibbs said. He and Captain Jack Sparrow were sitting in his room, discussing the young girl who had been taken aboard the Black Pearl.

"Honestly I couldn't tell ye mate." Jack said. "Where's James?" Jack asked, referring to the man who had taken the girl aboard. He was a new crew member and it had been his first trip to Tortuga.

"I'll go get him." Gibbs walked out of the room. Jack walked over to his bed, where the girl was sleeping. They were still docked at the harbor in Tortuga; Jack had planned to stay there two days, to give the crewmembers a break. The girl stirred. She moaned. 

"What?" Jack said, raising an eyebrow. He took the blanket off the girl, to find caked blood on the shirt.

"Damn." Jack said. He cut around the blood on the shirt. She had been cut on the stomach, it wasn't deep, but it was long and it definitely looked painful. Jack went to get some water to wash her stomach off.

"Stay still luv." Jack said, taking a cloth and wiping the blood off. The girl winced in her sleep and went to sit up.

"Ah, wouldn't suggest ye do that missy." Jack said pushing her back down. Gibbs walked in with James at that very moment.

"What ye need Captain?" James asked.

"Got herself cut on her stomach, get me some bandages or something." Jack said, pointing his hand towards a cabinet that held first aid things. James went to the cabinet and pulled out some cloth.

"Must've run out of bandages then." Jack said tying the cloth around the girl's stomach. She groaned. Jack got up and sat down at his desk.

"What happened with the girl James?" Jack asked narrowing his eyes at the boy. James had only been on deck about 3 weeks and Jack didn't entirely trust him.

"Went into her house, thought there was another floor to the bar. She comes runnin down the hall with a sword and a pistol. Don't see me. So I catch her wrist and ask her what she had a sword for. She asked what happened to her mother." James said.

"What happened to her mother?" Gibbs asked.

"Got shot. Came through the wall. Very thin walls. Mighta come through the window. When I tol her what happened she fainted onto her sword. Thought she missed it." James said.

"Thankee James." Jack said, nodding for the boy to leave and continue his work on deck.

"We have to wake the girl up Captain." Gibbs said once James was gone.

"I know, give her a while to sleep." Jack said, wondering why he cared so much.

If I get 5 more reviews ill update the next chapter…Thanks to my first 2 reviewers. I still don't know if I should continue…Tell me in your reviews.


	3. Where am I?

Jessica woke up. She felt sick, the room was swaying and there was a horrible pain in her stomach. The room? 

"Where am I?" Jessica asked out loud. It hurt to talk. Suddenly she remembered everything that had happened. Her mother was dead. She had fainted and obviously, the pirate had taken her onto the ship. Jessica started crying, knowing she would never see her mother again. 

"What's wrong luv?" A man walked into the room. Jessica looked up. It was a different man from before. He was very tanned, and his hair was braided with beads and other things in it. On his head was a red bandana that was in dire need of soap. His eyes were a deep brown like hers. They were rimmed with kohl, making his eyes seem black. His fingers were adorned with various rings. He had many different things around his wrists; one even looked like a handcuff. He smiled at her and she saw that at least five of his teeth were gold or platinum. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see the P brand on his wrist. On the other one she saw many other scars. His shirt revealed two gunshot wounds on his chest. 

"I doubt it matters much to you sir." Jessica said. She forced herself to stop crying.

"Your mother got killed? Me crewmember told me." The man said.

"Oh." Jessica said. Then she remembered. Her room and all her pirate things. _"I have to get back to my house."_ Jessica sat up, and although it was excruciatingly painful, she walked out of the room.

"Strong one she is." The man, who was Jack, said in amazement. He followed her out of the room.

"SCUSE ME MISSY!" Jack yelled as he staggered towards the girl who was already off the ship. She was walking with a horrible posture. She stopped and turned around. Jack ran to catch up to her.

"What?" Jessica said.

"Yer being held captive, pet, which means ye can't get off the ship. Savvy"

"Savvy my ass. I'm off the ship now so nice meeting you bye." Jessica said sarcastically and turned around in the direction of her house. The pain in her stomach was getting worse with every step, when she was inches away from her house she fell. Jack was close behind and ran to pick her up.

"Luv, what is so important to ye in that house?" Jack asked, wondering what could be worth the obvious pain she was in. He looked at her unconscious form in his arms and carried her back to the ship, where he gave her to Gibbs.

"I'm going back." Jack said to Gibbs. 

"Why Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"To see what's in her house." And with that Jack turned around and walked off the ship.


	4. Extremely Familiar

Jack walked into the room that was obviously the girls. The name Jessica was carved into the wood. When he opened the door, he wondered if it actually was the girl's room. 

"Bloody Hell." Jack said looking around the room. There were drawings of the ocean, and various pirate ships. There were swords, daggers and pistols on the walls. Hats, bandanas, jewelry, and clothing were hung on shelves and walls. Over the girls bed was a humongous drawing of his Pearl. It looked almost exactly like the Black Pearl. At the helm was what was probably meant to be him.

"She must be joking! I look better than that." Jack said out loud. He opened one of the drawers of the dresser. In it were many pieces of paper, telling the tales of the Black Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow. And on top of the dresser, was a drawing of her and what Jack supposed was her mother. He knew that woman, but from where he didn't know. Suddenly, the door burst open. The girl, Jessica was standing there looking very angry. Gibbs was close behind.

"Captain! I didn't know she could walk!" Gibbs was yelling down the hallway.

"What are you doing in my room?" Jessica growled.

"Beautiful collection you have 'ere luv. Is this what you wanted to get?" Jack asked her smiling his infamous golden-toothed grin.

"Yes." Jessica said.

"How bout this? I let ye take all of this, and ye come back to the ship with me. Ye have nothing to keep ye here anymore. Savvy?" Jack asked hopefully.

_"He's right. I never had anyone to keep me here but mother." _Jessica thought to herself. _"And now she's gone, I can go wherever I want."_ Jessica fought back tears. _"I got my freedom."_

"Fine." Jessica finally said. Within an hour, her room had been emptied. Except for the picture of the Black Pearl on her wall and her furniture and a few other things. She took only the most important swords and pistols, but took all of the smaller things. She only took men's clothes and 2 dresses. She carried her locket with a picture of her mother and held the drawing of her and her mother that Jack had seen before close to her chest. She walked onto the ship.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Whats yer name luv?" Jack asked. He already knew it but he wanted to make sure. They were back in his cabin and she was lying down. The pain in her stomach had worsened.

"Jessica, but I hate it, so you can call me Jessie." She answered.

"No last name?" Jack questioned.

"When I find out who my father is, then I will have a last name." Jessica said. She never knew her mother's last name.

"Don't know yer father?" Jack asked. She looked extremely familiar.

"No. My mother was a whore before I was born. Sounds pretty bad." Jessica said. "Who are you and what ship am I on?" Jessica desperately wanted to change the subject.

"I'm surprised you don't know luv." Jack smiled. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and yer on me Black Pearl."

Jessica jumped up. Well, she sat up.

"You saw my drawing on the wall?" She asked excitedly. "I did a bad job on you but the ship looks the same."

"Lay down luv." Jack said.

"I know every story of you. Every adventure. I wrote them down on paper. If you didn't see." Jessica said admiringly.

"Aye." Jack said curiously. "Must be goin luv. Got a ship to captain. Even if she isn't movin."


End file.
